Luciole
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Se dice que cuándo las luciérnagas iluminan en la ciudad de Luciole, los dioses te dan la oportunidad de volver a estar completo. (Sakuya x Mahiru)


Tenía ganas de escribir un Au de SoulMate, esto salió xD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Tanaka Strike

Advertencia: Universo alterno, cosas maricas y mucho contenido homosexual.

* * *

 _ **Luciole  
**_

 _ **By KellenHakuen**_

 _Se dice que cuándo las luciérnagas iluminan en la ciudad de Luciole, los dioses te dan la oportunidad de volver a estar completo._

Las luciérnagas son sus estrellas.

Dentro de los gobernados, recorriéndose como susurros acallados, pululan las leyendas, los rumores y las verdades. Luciole es una ciudad construida de historias, magia y luciérnagas.

El origen de Luciole es incierto, pero su misterio lo es aún más, inclusive entre los mismos sabios no existe la respuesta, ni la conclusión de su inicio. Nadie tiene conocimiento de ello, por qué nació la ciudad, y el porqué de sus tierras que están castigadas. Lo único que se sabe con certeza es su presente, la penitencia en sus entrañas que no los permite coexistir en paz. Luciole fue juzgada por la envidia de los inmaculados, aquellos seres divinos de bondad que se destrozaron sus ideales al ser carcomidos por la soberbia. Un día, el orgullo de los mismos dioses los llevó a sentenciar al pueblo de las luciérnagas, volviéndolos vacíos, arrebatándoles algo preciado que no es fácil de devolver.

Unos cuentan que este abominable acto se deriva de la corrupción de su providencia, otros, que los ciudadanos estaban alcanzados la perfección, por ende, los dioses no lo permitirán, y a veces se rumorea que es porqué la sangre de sus habitantes, está maldita desde sus inicios al mancharse con sangre negra. Hay muchas teorías, hay muchas hipótesis, pero nunca se cuenta una verdad absoluta.

Las grandes sapiencias de la región cuentan que los ciudadanos de Luciole no tienen alma que han nacido sin ella, ésta se encuentra en alguien más. En Luciole son muñecas rotas que deambulan por las calles, no sienten el frio, ni el calor, no sienten el hambre, ni el dolor, pero si sienten la melancolía y la alegría. Están felices, son ellos mismos, y a veces pueden congeniar pacíficamente en conversaciones alargadas acompañadas de tazas de té y algunas anécdotas graciosas, ellos pueden vivir en armonía, empero, siempre en las noches, cada vez que ven las luces parpadear y alguna que otra luciérnaga, se siente incompletos y muchas veces lloran sin razón.

Están incompletos, su alma ha sido usurpada. Ésta se encuentra depositada en un antifaz, cuyo lugar se encuentra desconocido, y que por irónico que parezca, yace en las manos de otro individuo ajeno, un desconocido que te tiene atado. Cómo eslabones invisibles que te atan a un destino inminente del que no puedes escapar por chiste divino. El individuo tiene demasiado poder entre sus manos, posee el alma de alguien, la parte que le falta, el fragmento que es capaz de regresarle los sentimientos que están olvidados. Por eso es importante encontrar al ladronzuelo lo más rápido imposible, aunque entre los ciudadanos de Luciole, parezca, es menesteres mencionar que es de vital importancia que ese antifaz vuelva con su legítimo dueño, y con él, la felicidad enterrada.

Los de Luciole sienten vergüenza al no tener el alma, no pueden mirarse a la cara. Por eso, prefieren ocultar su identidad al siempre estar cubiertos por aquella mascarilla de lentejuelas, claro, hasta conocer a alguien que te aceptaría con toda la verdad.

Ellos no se quieren retirar la máscara hasta encontrarse.

En luciole hay una costumbre que, en vez de ser leyenda, cobra voz. Cada cierto tiempo de incertidumbre, cuándo las luciérnagas son liberadas para alumbrar, y éstas se alinean, nadando en el cielo, en ese día es más fácil encontrar tu alma con su guía.

Cuándo las luciérnagas brillan, cuándo ellas danzan en esa noche mientras Lucíole duerme, las luciérnagas se transfiguran, cómo millones de centellas que rompen la oscuridad y llenan el aire. En ese momento de cambio, es la única oportunidad que los dioses dan para encontrar lo que has perdido. En el antifaz se anuncia el nombre de un desconocido, quién posee tu alma, quién tiene en tus manos la facultad de que te vuelves real, su identidad al fin ha sido revelada y los ciudadanos de Luciole tienen que emprender en su búsqueda.

Se vuelven reales con la leyenda que se escribe en el antifaz.

Los ciudadanos saben que cuándo las luciérnagas están sobre la ciudad, es la única ocasión que tienen para volver a recuperar lo que se les ha robado. Esa misma noche entre millones de personas, las luciérnagas y esperanzas, los ciudadanos de Luciole salen con sus máscaras, cubriendo su identidad, circulando, hasta encontrar a alguien cuya mascara posea su nombre.

Si eres de los afortunados de esa noche y logras hallarlo, sólo se debe seguir un procedimiento: El antifaz se entrega, y con él, las emociones sinceras, la confianza y la aceptación.

Con el paso de sus tribus y sus generaciones a este asiduo ritual, los ciudadanos terminarían dándole el nombre de: Alma gemela.

Sakuya no era creyente a las fantasías, ni los cuentos antes de la hora de dormir cómo le contaba su hermana, pero si daba algo de veracidad al vivir en el entresijo de esta fantasiosa ciudad. En realidad, en este momento su vida dentro de la ciudad Luciole era tan surrealista como las mismas falacias que él detestaba, y eso no le terminaba agradando del todo.

No da justicia a la leyenda de su propia ciudad, él se niega a creerla y piensa que puede ser mentira, ¿luciérnagas? ¿la noche del misterio? ¿el antifaz? Eso es estúpido ¿por qué son tan importantes esos insectos a los que le brilla el trasero? ¿por qué creer en luciérnagas cuándo se duda de su propio origen? La gente es cada vez es más extraña, más ingenua y fácil de engañar.

¿Por qué creen bonitas y blancas mentiras?

No podía creer que aún a pesar del tiempo, la gente de Luciole sea cada vez más estúpida y dependiente de una ilusión tan irrealista.

Para él, la ciudad de Luciole no era como los pobladores la pintaban, no tenía magia, si no maldición, no tenían historias, si no castigos. Ellos no tenían leyendas hermosas, sólo injurias estúpidas, no tenían alegrías, sólo una sensación vacía que desaparece con el tiempo, y no tenían luciérnagas, sólo guardianes que estaban pendientes de él y que siguieran las reglas como perros domesticados. Luciole no tenía un alma gemela, sólo una persona que era capaz de decidir tu destino. No existe el amor, sólo una entrega inexistente y un miedo irracional a la soledad.

No era la ciudad de las luciérnagas, eso era una difamación sobrevalorada. Luciole era la ciudad de los mentirosos e ingenuos.

Las malditas luciérnagas decidían tu destino, decidían a quién debía amar…

Qué idea tan más estúpida.

Y no pudo odiarlo más que en ese momento, malditos insectos de trasero brillante. En la noche con las luciérnagas bailando alegres encima del cielo el antifaz, ellas decidieron que llegó el momento en que Sakuya debía de comenzar a amar, con un brillo inexplicable, éste mencionó el nombre de alguien más.

Tan pronto como las letras se grabaron en la zona central del antifaz, interesados sus compañeros se acercaron escandalosos y empujándose, queriendo conocer la identidad de quién podría estar al lado de alguien como Watanuki. Tsubaki empezó a reír como desquiciado preguntando que quién en su sano juicio amaría a alguien tan agrio, Belkia exclamaba emocionado, Otogiri se acercó a felicitarlo y Shammrock maldijo al no ser el elegido de esa noche por las luciérnagas. Sin embargo, todos con el mismo pensamiento en la mano, alegrándose un poco ante la idea de que Watanuki se fuera del recinto a conocerlo.

Sakuya trató de apaciguarlo diciendo que en verdad no le interesaba saber quién era la otra persona que se hallaba al otro lado del antifaz, a él sólo le importaba regresar a su vida normal y fingir que el antifaz jamás brilló con una identidad secreta. Porqué realmente, si intentabas buscarle lógica, esto era tonto…

Por eso, desde que su antifaz había brillado con la leyenda en él, pasó todo el rato atrasando el momento, incluso estuvo tentando a retirárselo para ver el nombre, intentando no llegar a lo inevitable y huir de aquello que muchos anhelan: Amor.

Aunque Tsubaki y Belkia no pensaron igual, ni respetaron sus opiniones, haciendo que a patadas dejará la casa, Sakuya los odio más que en cualquier momento.

Watanuki los había maldecido tan rápido cuándo éstos lo sacaron con el pretexto de que esta noche tenía que ver las hermosas estrellas del cielo, pero decidió seguir sus ordenas y quizá deambular por un rato, si tenía suerte lo encontraría, si no, mejor para él.

Sakuya caminó un rato por la ciudad, pensando que quizá esto era demasiado absurdo, miró a las parejas que se reconocían y se amaban efímeramente entregándose la máscara con letras centellantes. Desagradable, ¿Cómo puedes amar tan rápido a alguien?

Vestidos con el antifaz que era la virtud principal de la ciudad. Se encontró con conocidos y desconocidos, fragmentados y completos. Todos elegidos para esta noche, con el nombre brillando y las puertas abriéndose en las calles de Luciole, yaciendo a la espera de un encuentro fortuito y una entrega inexplicable.

Recorrió aburrido por unas horas más, su tal y esperado amor secreto, cosa que no funcionó del todo, las calles se volvían desiertas y el tiempo era pesado, pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa y fingir que no lo encontró, pero conociendo a sus compañeros de cuartos éstos no lo dejarían entrar hasta que les contará el nombre de la persona.

La ciudad de Luciole, repleta de todo tipo de personas. Mentirosos, honestos, gente buena, gente mala, pero todos ocultos tras la máscara sin revelar su verdadera identidad, temiendo, pero queriendo aceptar.

Su travesía recorriendo la ciudad le llevó a conocer al amable dueño de una tienda, se hacía llamar así mismo Lily, un dueño alegre que le recibió y mencionándole que ese día anhelaba encontrar al amor, indicándole que todos merecían amar.

En otros de sus encuentros terminó dialogando con un chico de nombre Misono, quién a regañadientes y una que otra burla, le indicó que ahora era el momento perfecto para encontrarse con alguien. Sakuya se alejó, era algo fastidioso.

Y al final, de su repertorio inminente de personas, se terminó encontrando con Lawless, un protagonista absurdo que se la pasó gritoneando en la tienda de Lily, Sakuya también pensó que él era otro fastidioso, incluso igual de escandaloso que Tsubaki.

Conoció personas, pero jamás tuvo que arrostrarse con él, y eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

Empero, no pudo evitar encontrarse con él en una de sus escapadas cerca de las bancas del parque, él decidió que quizá sería bueno descansar, aunque sea un rato, pero el chico castaño llegó llamándolo y diciendo que veía su nombre en su frente, cosa que hizo a Sakuya maldecir, más cuándo al levantar la vista, las letras abstractas en la parte central del antifaz decían su nombre: "Sakuya Watanuki".

cruzó miradas con él, los ojos almendra del chico del brillaron y a Sakuya le gustaron. Algo se removió, pero la magia comenzó y eso no le gustó.

¿Sakuya podría darle una oportunidad? Era obvio la respuesta, se negó al principio, mintiéndole y diciendo que lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, que no era posible que fuera él. Qué importaba que los dioses le castigarán por mentir. El misterioso chico castaño le sonrió con ternura, comprendiéndolo un poco y mencionándole que le diera una oportunidad para que le diera el antifaz.

No te arrepentirás, le prometió.

Y por extraño que parezca, en una ciudad de mentirosos, Sakuya quiso creerles a sus palabras tan sinceras.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó el castaño que no se separaba de su lado, muy al contrario, se limitaba a sonreír de verdad. Su corazón timbraba emocionado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El castaño no era fanático de la magia, pero no podía evitar pensar que en este momento valía la pena. Ahora se preguntaba si Kuro se sentiría de la misma forma que él al encontrar el nombre de su antifaz.

Conocerlo fue tan extraño como irreal, primero por el hecho de que mostraba total desconfianza hacia él. Sin creerle ni una palabra de que su nombre lo llamaba, diciéndole que él era el indicado para volver a sentirse completo.

El chico de cabello verde, de principio le recordaba a un animal extraviado, desconfiado de la gente y sin querer socializar de más. Le respondía con monosílabos y se limitaba a dar los menores datos posibles de él, el chico de tonos chocolate pensaba que de alguna manera, era tierno.

Por eso quería conocer un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

—Entonces ...Mi querido desconocido —exclamó él, deslizando un tono alegre en sus palabras, puesto que la identidad a pesar de las horas de platica y confianza, (Qué eran amenas), aún parecía distante de entre los dos, él todavía no planeaba exponerse. .—, creo que es hora de despedirnos.

La mañana ya llegaba, y a pesar de tener cerca de él al poseedor de su alma, él prefería darse la vuelta e ignorar, y lo hubiera hecho, de no contar con la osadía y la simpleza que el castaño había soltado.

No contaba con la espontaneidad de su situación.

—¿Podrías darme mi antifaz? —preguntó, pero continuó —.Tiene mi nombre, y yo seguramente tengo el tuyo en mi frente, de ser lo contrario, no me hubieras hablado en toda la noche— premeditó.

—¿Por qué he de dártelo? —Reculó un poco, realizando un intervalo entre los dos.

—Lo necesito para ser real—respondió, entonces, de los labios que estaban alineados, brotó una sonrisa —, ¿no es lo más simple?

—¿Somos reales? —inquirió para hacerlo dudar.

—Tan reales como las luciérnagas que alumbran cuándo dormimos.

Respondió, cosa que dejó a Sakuya tácito, sin oportunidad de poder refutarle algo en su contra. Mahiru da un paso, tanto que termina acorralando a Sakuya, dejándole expuesto y sin decisión.

Sakuya por su parte, porqué quiere irse de esta farándula y regresar a casa decide obsequiarle una oportunidad, a paso ralentizado, las manos que se refugiaban en la tela de los bolsillos emergieron, dirigiéndose a la nuca, dónde zozobraron por segundos y torpes, terminaron por desatar el nudo, retirando el antifaz, descubriendo así su rostro.

Mahiru piensa que es algo guapo, por lo que, imita las mismas acciones, pero más impaciente, en un parpadeo él antifaz ya no le escondía el rostro.

—Shirota Mahiru …—Leyó la leyenda escrita en la frente del antifaz, pero , con miedo a que esto se vuelva una mentira, Sakuya dudó en entregárselo. Aferrando el retazo de la máscara lo más que pudo a su pecho.

No estaba tan loco para entregar algo tan preciado, para experimentar, el amor a su parecer era una red de mentiras que te envuelve en su regazo, prometiéndote dulzura y fragilidad, felicidad como las leyendas de la ciudad Lucile, pero, también te lo arrancó de un zarpazo. El amor no es sólo inocente, también puede ser muy cruel, una criatura de horripilantes colmillos que espera un momento de debilidad, algo absurdo, algo leonino y venenoso. El amor puede ser mentira, como la ciudad, como él, como el individuo que ahora está enfrente y le exige el antifaz.

Una ilusión que se realiza a partir de su blancura.

—Inténtalo —refutó Mahiru al interpretar sabiamente el silencio y lo que atormentaba por segundos a Sakuya, se acercó un poco a él, queriendo envolverlo en su calma, deseando que Sakuya deje atrás esos malos pensamientos, los borre tan fácil como las luciérnagas en el cielo —, ¿no es más simple intentarlo?

Escuchó atento el chico, pero no, él no piensa entregarse a esa torpe ilusión. Las mentiras, lo guardan, el dolor lo aparta y se quiere alejar, desaparecer al amanecer como las mismas luciérnagas que ahora están bailando sobre el manto oscuro.

Es tan difícil creer en Mahiru cómo en las luciérnagas del cielo.

—No sé si eres real —Escupió huraño y desconfiado, él no podía entregarse tan egoístamente a una sensación desconocida, él no podía hacerlo con sinceridad, no cuándo estaba lleno de dudas.

—Entonces, déjame ser real.

¿Dejarlo ser real?

Se detiene a mirarlo, el corazón brinca a partir de su sonrisa, y el comprendió algo, que el mundo ha comenzado a girar, que el tick tack de las manecillas dejaron de estar añejas, entendió, que …El también…Era real como esa sonrisa.

Sakuya le dio una sonrisa, y el antifaz que anteriormente se resguardaba con recelo en su pecho fue cediendo hasta caer en las manos ajenas, las cuáles lo sostuviera como si de un tesoro invaluable se tratase. Ambos se miran, la conexión inicia, sobre todo cuándo Sakuya decide volverse dueño del antifaz marrón de Mahiru, tomándolo con ansiedad. Lo escrutó a los ojos, y el rostro que ahora estaba descubierto, puede apreciarlo mejor, y con el corazón latiendo, él piensa que se ven hermosos reluciendo aún sobre la penumbra.

La sonrisa de Sakuya que antes era hipócrita al inicio de la noche, se volvió blanca, como una constelación que apenas comienza a brillar de sinceridad. No da crédito a los que sus ojos ven, algo que iluminaba oscilándose en el aire, de pronto descendió ahora posándose en la punta de plástica del antifaz de Mahiru, parpadeando por segundos.

Mahiru es real, tan real como esa luciérnaga, tan real como el tiempo o su corazón latiendo.

Tan real como él.

—Un placer conocerte, Mahiru —exclamó, después de que la luciérnaga volviera a seguir su curso, pomposa y ajena. Alejándose de aquellos dos personajes, que todavía se debatían en si seguir o olvidar.

Optaron por lo primero.

El que antes poseía el antifaz de verde comenzó a pasearse los cabellos tras su nuca, el corazón le latía, con frenesí, callando unas cuantas palabras que aún no sabía cómo describirlo. En cambio, Mahiru, sólo soltó una risa, tan cálida que Sakuya volvió a sentirse lleno de sólo escucharle, acicalándole el oído, su voz también le causaba alegría, invitándolo a reírse de esto, situación que Sakuya aceptó sin pensarlo.

—El placer es mío —respondió Mahiru a su inicio —, Sakuya.

Su nombre pronunciado de otro lado le hace bien.

Entre la noche estrellada, las luciérnagas de la ciudad y su reciente sonrojo, está encantado de haberlo conocido, y eso era real.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
